


Haunting Hotaru

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Tears appeared in Hotaru's eyes after she glanced at a barren bed.





	Haunting Hotaru

I never owned Sailor Moon characters.

 

Tears appeared in Hotaru's eyes after she glanced at a barren bed. A memory of a sick Michiru writhing on the bed haunted Hotaru.   
A memory of Michiru closing her eyes and never opening them. Hotaru's eyes widened the minute Michiru's spirit smiled and held her.   
She smiled with Michiru.

 

THE END


End file.
